


Johnica Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about Johnica that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	1. Army of Children

Anonymous asked: Lesbian johnica and their brood of adopted kids?

Joan has always wanted kids. It was a thing she was absolutely certain about, ever since she was a kid herself. 

When she realized she was a lesbian, she was scared that this oppurtinity might be lost forever. Her family even said so. “If you would be a proper girl, and marry a nice man, you could have kids -what are you going to do now? 

But Joan was determined. She was going to have a family, come hell or high water. 

She met Veronica, a girl with the exact same mindset and the same determination: she was the perfect person to have a family with. 

And so they proved everyone wrong, currently looking over their children playing at the playground. 

Baby Laura was sleeping in Veronica’s arms, so peaceful and beautiful, and Joan felt her heart swell. 

The boys were currently taking turns on the slide, with Joan keeping one watchful eye on them just in case. 

"Do you think we have enough children yet?” she joked, and Veronica chuckled, stroking a finger down their baby daughter’s cheek. 

“How many would you want in an ideal world?” Veronica asked, and Joan smiled. 

“A thousand. A million.”

Veronica laughed softly, leaning over to press a kiss onto her cheek. 

They heard Luke and Robert chant ‘eww’ - a nasty little habit, they said that everytime they saw two adults kissing- but right now they just giggled about it. 

“I doubt we would be allowed to adopt a million kids.” Veronica said softly, shushing Laura when she let out a distressed little sound. 

Joan just smiled, her face nearly aching with it. 

“We could try.”


	2. Not That Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, face-sitting

Anonymous asked: Johnica! Joan finds out that Ronnie in bed is not that innocent, pure girl she seems to be out of the sheets... and it turns her on beyond imagination

Veronica was easily the sweetest girl Joan has ever met. 

She was shy and reserved, probably even more so than Joan, always blushing, nearly bursting into tears at the sight of cute animals. 

She seemed so fragile and vulnerable, sometimes Joan was scared she would break if Joan hugged her too tight. 

Joan was about one-hundred percent sure she would be shy and sweet in bed too. 

She was so wrong. 

The minute their clothes were gone, shy, cute Veronica disappeared. 

She pushed Joan down on the bed, pinning her wrists above her head and capturing her lips in a kiss that had Joan panting into her mouth. 

Veronica trailed down her neck, biting and sucking at the soft skin, marking Joan up completely. 

“Fuck…” Joan moaned when Veronica sucked a bruise just above her pulse point. 

“What is it?” Veronica teased, dipping down to suck Joan’s nipple into her mouth, causing her to arch off the bed. 

She pulled off to look Joan in the eye, her eyes darker than Joan has ever seen them, and she felt wet heat pool between her legs. 

“I want to ride your face.” Veronica purred, and Joan nearly came on the spot. 

“Okay…” that was all her extremely aroused brain could offer. 

Veronica winked at her before climbing up, settling over Joan’s face. 

Joan couldn’t help but moan into her as Veronica started rolling her hips against her face, moaning unabashedly, her fingers tugging at Joan’s hair. 

Joan was pretty sure she has never been so turned on before in her life like right now, with Veronica bouncing on her tongue, moaning and whining loudly, one hand coming up to play with her own nipples, the other still pulling on Joan’s hair. 

This was a huge surprise, but Joan definitely wasn’t complaining.


	3. Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, light dom/sub, dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Johnnica - Dom!Veronica pegging Sub!Joan

Joan wasn’t exactly proud of the high-pitched whines that left her lips, but she couldn’t help it. And she knew Veronica loved them, too.

“That’s it.” Veronica purred, nipping at her earlobe with her teeth, making Joan gasp.

“Let me hear you.”

She grabbed Joan’s hips and pulled her back against her, her fingers digging into her skin.

Joan moaned as the head of the strap pushed straight into her G-spot, her body trembling with want.

Veronica picked up her pace, ramming into her hard and fast, her hips snapping against Joan’s relentlessly.

“You like this, huh?” Veronica teased, raking her nails down Joan’s back, making her arch into her touch with a whine.

“You like it when I fuck you so hard you lose your mind.”

Joan moaned in response, and Veronica sneaked a hand under her torso, cupping her breasts.

She angled her hips to fuck directly into Joan’s sweet spot, and her sub nearly subbed with pleasure, gripping onto the sheets.

Veronica pinched her nipples, adding another wave of pleasure to the mix, and Joan practically howled, desperately pushing her hips back to fuck herself on the toy.

“Yeah, you want it so much.” Veronica laughed breathily, draping herself over Joan’s back to whisper into her ear.

“Don’t worry. I’m gonna give it to you, hard.”

With that, she started fucking into Joan harder, and Joan tossed her head back, letting out a moan that definitely woke up the neighbours, but right now, that was the last thing Joan could care about.


	4. Aftercare

Anonymous asked: Johnica- Ronnie giving Joan lots of aftercare and cuddles 💕

Veronica gathered Joan up in her arms, pressing a kiss onto her flushed cheek.

“You with me, Sugar?”

Joan gave a soft whine in answer, and Veronica laughed softly, carding her fingers through her sweaty hair.

She grabbed the water bottle from the bedside table and and held it up to Joan’s lips.

“Take a few sips, slowly.”

Joan did, her eyes fluttering close in bliss. God, she was parched.

Veronica also grabbed a granola bar, ignoring Joan’s protests and unwrapping it for her her.

“You need your energy back.” Veronica said softly, bopping Joan on the nose.

Joan sighed, but she took the snack from Veronica obediently, munching on it. She finished about half of it, but that was good enough already.

Veronica pulled her against her chest: she knew Joan needed a lot of skin contact after a scene, and Veronica was more than happy to give it to her.

She stroked Joan’s hair, making her purr against her chest and completely wrap herself around Veronica, not wanting to let go.

“Have a nap.” Veronica offered, kissing the top of Joan’s head.

“We’re gonna have a nice bath when you wake up.”

“Sounds good.” Joan slurred, rubbing her cheek against Veronica’s skin like a cat, making her laugh softly.

“I love you.” Veronica whispered, and she felt Joan smile against her skin.

“I love you too.”

With that, Joan drifted off, happy and sated, while Veronica guarded her dreams.


	5. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: spanking, punishment, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Johnnica- Veronica punishing sub!Joan

Joan cried out as the next blow came, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing in the room.

“You know why you’re being punished, right?”

Joan trembled at the sound of Veronica’s raspy voice. She didn’t react in time, so Veronica spanked her again.

“Answer me, pet.”

“I’m sorry.” Joan whined, gripping onto the edge of the sofa.

“I’m… I’m being punished because I was a bad girl.”

“That’s right.” Veronica drawled, delivering another harsh slap.

“You were a very, very bad girl. You really need to learn some discipline.”

She spanked Joan twice in a row, making her sub sob from the mix of pleasure and pain.

The next few hits caught Joan on the top of her thighs, and Joan whimpered, her tears running down her face.

She started bucking against Veronica’s thighs, trying to ease the wet ache between her legs.

“You’re so into this.” Veronica chuckled, digging her nails into the reddened skin.

“Pain slut.”

Joan moaned at the name, bucking against Veronica’s leg again as her dom kept slapping her, really not holding back on her.

But that was fine: that was how both of them liked it.


	6. Getting Ready For Mass

Anonymous asked: Johnica , getting the kids ready for mass?

“You have to behave in there.” Joan said softly, helping Michael with his tie.

“No talking or running around.”

“But they wouldn’t do that, because they are amazing kids who never misbehave.” Veronica teased, ruffling Joshua’s hair lovingly.

“Of course we are.” They said in unison, making their parents laugh.

Veronica braided Laura’s hair who was so excited she kept bouncing and pushing her hand away.

It was her first mass, and she was clearly the most excited out of the whole bunch.

Veronica just wished she would stop bouncing.

Joan retrieved their little praying books and handed each of the kids one.

“You guys are gonna make us proud, I just know it.”

She gently flicked Cameron’s nose, and the boy smiled up at him.

He was going to sing in the choir, and he was quite excited too.

“You’re gonna do great.” Joan said, kissing his forehead.

They retrieved all the kids before holding onto each other’s hands, leaving for the church.


	7. Some Help In The Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: periods

Anonymous asked: Johnica - Ronnie's period is being more painful than usual and she cries over everything, feeling miserable. Joan does her best to cheer her girlfriend up. 💖

Veronica gave a miserable whimper, curling up into an even smaller ball than before.

“I hate everything.” she snifled, wiping angrily at her eyes.

Poor thing’s period hit harder than usual, with massive cramps and an army of frustrated hormones, so no wonder she wasn’t feeling her best.

Thankfully, she had a girlfriend who was more than capable of handling her even in this state.

“Even chocolate?” Joan teased, holding up the dessert for Veronica.

Her girlfriend growled, burying herself deeper into the pillows.

“Yes.” she huffed, followed by a pathetic snifle.

“Mhm, I don’t think so.” Joan grinned, unwrapping it slowly as if to tease Veronica with it.

“You don’t want it? ‘Cause then I’ll eat it.”

Veronica didn’t respond, so Joan opened her mouth very, very slowly, putting the chocolate against her lips while smirking down at Veronica.

Finally, Veronica snapped out of her stupor and grabbed the chocolate, snatching it out of Joan’s hand.

“Okay, maybe I don’t hate it.” She said with a small laugh, popping it inside her mouth.

Joan grinned. She was so happy to see her girlfriend a little happier.

“Wanna watch stupid soap operas?” Joan offered, already reaching for the remote.

Veronica shrugged, but she was smiling now, letting Joan search for a particularly cheesy one.

Joan pulled her into her lap, gently massaging her stomach while making ridiculous comments all the while about the series, and in the end, Veronica felt much better.


	8. IWTBF Outfits

Anonymous asked: Girls dressing up as guys for the IWTBF video and everyone are shook but their girlfriends (Jane, Anita etc.) are loving it - NinaMercury 💛

To be honest, Jane thought it was going to be ridiculous. The concept certainly was.

But when Freddie strolled out in her muscle tank and a thick moustache plastered to her face, Jane found herself grinning from ear to ear.

“Hello there, stud.” Jane joked, playfully flicking the fake chest hair that covered her chest.

“Where did your boobs go?”

“Let’s not talk about that.” Freddie whined. “We have to suffer to look the part.”

“You certainly do.” Jane laughed, running her finger through the moustache.

Next to them, Dominique was going crazy over Regina’s schoolboy outfit.

“Good boy.” Dominique cooed, ruffling the short wig, and Regina chuckled.

“Bet you wanna adopt me.”

“Ew.” Dominique said, bopping her on the nose. “Don’t be gross. You’re a child!”

“She’s a child, and my baby is an old man.” Veronica laughed, taking Joan’s hat off and placing it on her head.

“I love your beard.”

“That is the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Joan laughed, swatting Veronica’s hand away when she tugged on the fake, white beard.

“Is it weird that I find you sexy like this?” Anita laughed, gently touching the painted five o'clock shadow on Brianna’s face.

“Do you, now?” Brianna teased, straghtening her back, and Anita shamelessly checked out her dark blue bathrobe and the fake chest hair.

Certainly none of them expected they would have a field day with this, but it did end up quite funny.


	9. Nightmare

Anonymous asked: Johnica Veronica keeps having really bad nightmares and Joan can only soothe her. But when Joan's away with the band Veronica has a very awful nightmare and rangs up Joan crying.

Joan groaned, rolling onto her side when the phone rang, blindly flailing around for the receiver. She really wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone in the middle of the night, and she was more than ready to give whoever was calling her a piece of her mind.

“It’s 3 am.” Joan spoke into the phone instead of a greeting, but she immediately melted when she heard a familiar little sniff on the other end of the phone.

“Veronica?” Joan asked, sitting up immediately, worry filling her chest.

“I’m sorry for waking you up.” Veronica whispered, sounding so scared it made Joan’s heart break.

“Just… Go back to sleep, Joan.”

“Hey.” Joan said softly, giving her wife a smile even though she couldn’t see it. “Tell me what’s wrong, Sunshine.”

There was a shuddering breath, then Veronica spoke, her voice weak and trembling.

“I had an awful nightmare, Joan.”

Joan sighed, feeling her heart clench. Poor Veronica was quite prone to nightmares, and she could never handle them alone- only with Joan’s help, who was miles away from her.

“What was it about?” Joan asked softly, and Veronica snifled.

“I dreamt that you died…”

Joan cooed when she heard Veronica crying. She wanted to be close to her wife, to hold her and comfort her, but now, she could only offer a few calming words.

“I’m okay, Ronnie.” Joan said gently. “Hear my voice? Keep listening to it. I could tell you about my day, about the show if you’d like.”

“Okay…” Veronica replied quietly, already sounding a little calmer.

Joan kept talking to her, going into details over her day to make sure Veronica calmed down completely, no longer fretting over her wife being in danger.

She stayed up until she heard soft snoring, meaning that Veronica has fallen asleep listening to her voice, feeling much safer now.


	10. Cheer Up, Love

Anonymous asked: Johnica Joan is upset over something so Veronica takes her out on a late night drive on the highway. Joan tells Ronnie why she is upset, they end up talking and goofing around until Joan is happy. The drive results to them blasting the radio and singing at the top of their lungs five hours later. They get home at like 6AM to flop onto the couch, exhausted, and cuddle until they fall asleep.

Veronica only had to take one look at Joan’s face to immediately know something was wrong; considering how she was hanging her head, the problem definitely called for dramatic measures.

“Get your car keys.” Veronica said, making Joan squeak in surprise.

“What?”

Veronica giggled, pressing a kiss onto her cheek.

“We’re going on a ride, baby!”

Joan’s jaw dropped, but Veronica just kept grinning, already prancing around to get anything they could need for a late night drive around town.

“Veronica, it’s late…” Joan tried, but in the meantime, Veronica has already gathered the keys, giving Joan a wink.

*

Truth be told, Joan felt much better once they started driving around aimlessly.

Veronica didn’t press her, just let her open up by her own accord, and thus Joan ended up telling her about the awful day they had in the studio.

“It’s gonna be okay, Joan.” Veronica promised, giving her thigh a squeeze.

“Now, let’s just focus on the stars, okay? We’re gonna figure something out tomorrow.”

Joan took her advice, deciding to just enjoy their night as they listened to loud rock music, the beat nearly making their car shake.

Veronica kept joking around to cheer her up, making up ridiculous lyrice to whatever song that was playing on the radio, and Joan couldn’t stay angry even if she tried.

She had a huge smile on her face even when they drifted off to sleep, tangled up in each other’s arms on the couch.


	11. The Most Awful Nightmare

Anonymous asked: Veronica has a awful nightmare she screams and kicks Joan out of bed hard sending her onto the cold hardwood floor in the process of her nightmare.

Joan was used to Veronica having nightmares: ever since they had their first baby, she was an anxious mess, and her worries often manifested in her dreams, too.

Those nightmares usually ended with Veronica sitting up in bed, gasping, sweat trickling down her cheek, and Joan had to comfort her.

She had never reacted so badly before.

Joan practically had a mini heart attack as Veronica let out an Earth-shattering scream that would have woken the dead- and then came the kick.

Joan yelped as Veronica’s feet collided with her back, sending her flying off the bed and onto the floor, landing with a dull thud.

Even though it wasn’t a small fall, she couldn’t focus on her own pain: her instincts screamed to take care of her wife.

She scrambled back onto the bed, sweeping a trembling and sobbing Veronica into her arms, shushing her softly.

“It’s okay.” Joan said, rocking her like she did to their baby when he got fussy.

“Ronnie, breathe. I’m right here. I’ll keep you safe.”

Veronica let out shallow, shuddering gasps, clinging onto Joan like a life-line, her knuckles turning white from clutching onto her wife so hard.

“The baby…” Veronica whispered, her eyes wide in panic. Joan understood right away: Veronica had a terrible dream, something bad happening to their son.

“He’s okay.” Joan promised, brushing Veronica’s sweaty hair out of her face. “Robert is okay. Do you want to check on him?”

Veronica nodded, and Joan smiled, gently kissing her wife on the lips before pulling her onto her feet, keeping a steady arm around her waist.

Once Veronica saw her son sleeping soundly, with no harm happening to him, she immediately calmed down, melting into Joan’s arms with a relieved sigh.

Joan ignored the pain in her lower back as she lifted Veronica into her arms, carrying her - now- much calmer wife back into their bedroom.


	12. Constant Craving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Johnica: Pregnant Veronica craves some sweet lovemaking with Joan and of course she can't say no ♡

Joan laughed against Veronica’s mouth breathlessly as her wife pulled her down into an intense kiss, her hands tangled in Joan’s hair.

“I missed you.” Veronica whispered, and there was a sense of urgency in her voice that made Joan shiver.

Ever since she got pregnant, Veronica craved intimacy even more than before: she desperately needed Joan’s touch, the physical reassurance that Joan always loved her and found her beautiful.

And of course, the hormones were working.

“I missed you too.” Joan replied with a smile, slowly making her way down Veronica’s body, causing her wife to gasp in anticipation.

Joan stopped at Veronica’s swollen belly, peppering kisses all over it until Veronica blushed and lightly swatted at her head.

Joan moved furthed down, taking her place between Veronica’s legs. Her tongue darted out to taste her wife, and Veronica jumped beneath her slightly.

“Joan…” She whimpered, her thighs falling further open as Joan’s tongue slipped inside her, twisting and rolling around in a way that made the breath stuck in her throat.

Joan gently started lapping at Veronica’s wetness, humming at the familiar taste; her hands snaked up to rest on Veronica’s bump, her heart fluttering when Veronica’s hands joined her.

As much as Veronica craved sex, she wasn’t one for wild romps: it tired her out too much, whether she was giving or receiving, but Joan didn’t mind.

She was more than happy to make sweet, slow love to Veronica.

She sucked Veronica’s clit into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it playfully, and Veronica whined, arching her back off the bed for more.

She squeezed Joan’s hand tighter as she was nearing the edge, gushing more and more over Joan’s tongue, her hips straining to get more of the delicious friction.

Joan flicked her clit a little harsher, and Veronica tipped over the edge with a loud moan, rolling her hips against Joan’s face one last time.

“God, I love you.” Veronica panted, and Joan laughed, moving up to kiss her belly before she planted a kiss against her lips too, making Veronica hum at her own taste.

“I love you too.”


	13. Heathers

Anonymous asked: Veronica and Joan dress as Veronica Sawyer and Jason Dean for Halloween

“Looking good.”

Joan turned around, smirking when she spotted Veronica leaning against the doorframe, watching her with clear interest.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Joan replied, raking her eyes over Veronica’s outfit.

Her girlfriend looked really hot in her crop top and skirt, the outfit much more revealing than what Veronica would usually go for.

Not like Joan minded, obviously.

“I’m really digging you in that getup.” Veronica purred, and Joan was amused to see the slightly mischievous glint in her eyes.

Truth be told, Joan felt quite confident in her “bad boy” get up, topped with a leather jacket and tight jeans.

If the look on Veronica’s face was anything to go by, she really pulled it off.

“Shall we leave for the party?” Joan asked, pulling Veronica close to her. She looked down at her girlfriend, smirking again.

“Or should we stay and admire each other some more?”

Veronica giggled, lightly swatting at her. “Let’s go. We gotta show each other off.”

“Hell yes.” Joan grinned, playfully patting Veronica’s butt before taking her hand and leading her outside.


	14. Phone Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, masturbation

Anonymous asked: Joan is on tour with King and one night she can't sleep, Veronica is at home in England and she misses her too much, so she decides to call her. At first they just tell each other soft things but eventually they end up having phone sex 💕 (I really need some Johnica atm-)

Joan’s face lit up when she heard Veronica’s sleepy voice on the other end of the line. She missed her wife so much, just hearing her voice gave her a giant serotonin rush.

“Hi, Sunshine.” Joan cooed. “How are you?”

“I miss you.” Veronica replied immediately, and Joan could hear the pout in her voice. “How’s the tour?”

“Exhausting. We had a full house tonight, though.”

“Joan, that’s amazing!” Veronica chirped. “I’m so proud of you!”

“The only problem, the nights are awfully lonely without you.” Joan sighed, lying back on the bed. She traced patterns on her thighs absentmindedly, wishing it was Veronica’s dainty hand.

“Yeah.” Veronica breathed. Joan could hear a strange little emotion in her voice, that immediately peaked her interest.

“I need you, Joan.” Veronica continued, her breath hitching slightly, making Joan’s skin break out in goosebumps.

She heard a soft, slick sound, and her body heated up right away.

“Ronnie,” she whispered, “are you touching yourself?”

“Yeah.” Veronica replied simply, letting out a gorgeous little moan. “And I imagine it’s you, with your long, calloused fingers…”

Joan groaned, feeling her arousal spread between her own legs. She slipped a hand inside her shorts, gasping at the contact.

“I wish you were with me, too.” Joan moaned, tracing a finger over her clit. “No one can make me feel as good as you can.”

“Joan…” Veronica whimpered. By the way her breathing quickened, and her voice faltered, Joan could tell she added another finger.

“Let’s come together.” Joan breathed, her finger speeding up on her swollen clit. “Come on, love.”

Veronica’s only answer was a loud moan that caused a shiver to run down Joan’s spine. God, she loved the sounds her wife made.

They almost managed to come exactly at the same time before slumping back, spent and finally satisfied.

“It was a real pleasure talking to you, my Sugar.” Veronica giggled mischievously. “Good Night.”

“Good Night, Veronica.” Joan grinned.


	15. Match Made In Heaven

Anonymous asked: Veronica & Joan falling in love in their Catholic secondary school

Thank God for her quick reflexes, otherwise the poor girl would definitely have landed on her bottom.

Even though Joan caught her in time, her prayer book still fell, dropping to the floor with a thud and opening, little pieces of paper flying everywhere.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Joan stammered, immediately reaching the gather the mess. “I shouldn’t have ran.”

“It was my fault, too.” The other girl chuckled. She tucked a piece of light brown hair behind her ear, smiling up at Joan. Only now did Joan see just how pretty she was, and she couldn’t help but blush, ducking her head down to not stare.

“I’m Veronica.” The girl said, reaching her hand out. Joan shook it, feeling her heart beat just a little faster at how soft that hand was.

“Joan. Really sorry about the prayer book.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Veronica said softly, shrugging. “I have plenty more.”

She looked down at her wristwatch and gasped. She sent Joan an apologetic look, hugging the remains of her prayer book close to her chest.

“I’m really sorry, but I’m late for the weekly mass.”

“I’m actually heading there, too.” Joan said. Veronica’s eyes lit up, and her lips curled into the most beautiful smile Joan has ever seen.

“Then we can go together.” Veronica stated, a little shyly, and Joan couldn’t help but grin.

They shared many classes, as it turned out, and so they spent the most of the day together, barely able to hold back their giggles even while they were praying- they seemed to be resonating with each other in a deep level.

When the evening prayers were done, and they all had to go back to their dorms, both Veronica and Joan were sure that this was going to be the best year of their lives.


	16. Match Made In Heaven Part 2

Anonymous asked: Joan and Veronica sneak around their Catholic School so they can go out on a date together?

Avoiding Pastor Francis was a difficult task, considering that he watched his students’ movements like a hawk, but Joan eventually managed, grinning with triumpth when the old priest didn’t notice her.

She went around the old chapel, her heart beating faster, knowing that her sweetheart was waiting for her. God, how much she missed her- they didn’t even have one class together today!

Joan’s face brightened even more when she spotted Veronica sitting by the neat rose bushes, a thousand times more beautiful than the flowers around her.

“I’m feeling blessed.” Joan cooed, leaning down to kiss Veronica on the cheek, making her giggle.

“No more religious puns, please.” She scolded her softly. “They are too predictable.”

“Sometimes, predictable things are good.” Joan said, sitting next to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her to pull her close. “Like the fact that we are together. It’s a match made in Heaven.”

“Joan!” Veronica groaned, swatting her playfully and making Joan laugh. “I just said, no more religious puns!”

“Sorry.” Joan grinned, pecking her on the lips sweetly. “I just can’t help myself around you.”

Veronica smiled, tangling her hands in her hair to pull her closer, her lips tasting sweeter than anything Joan has ever tasted.

It was absolutely worth the sneaking around.


	17. Match Made In Heaven Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: joan and veronica fooling around in a closet at their catholic school but veronica is too loud and someone knocks on the door.

As delicious as those sounds were, they were still insanely loud, and Joan was pretty sure someone was going to discover them at this point.

“Baby,” she whispered against Veronica’s neck, making the other girl shudder, “they will catch us.”

This clearly didn’t work on Veronica, because she moaned out loudly at Joan’s next thrust, grabbing onto the taller girl’s hair to pull her into a hungry kiss.

At least that way Veronica’s moans were muffled somewhat, and so Joan pushed her fingers back in, scissoring them in the way she knew Veronica liked it.

There was just something absolutely thrilling about sneaking around like that, hooking up in a broom closet while everyone could walk by, Veronica moaning and whimpering as Joan pleasured her…

Screw getting discovered, this was the hottest thing Joan has ever experienced.

She couldn’t resist biting down on Veronica’s neck, sucking a mark into the skin while hooking her fingers to massage her G-spot.

“Oh, Joan…” Veronica whined, bucking up into her hand greedily, “more!”

Joan took the hint and slipped in another finger, causing Veronica to let out the loudest moan so far, her head bumping against the wall of the closet.

They both froze when they heard the knock.

“Is anyone in here?” Luckily, it was the voice of another student, and not one of the pastors; still, it was probably smarter not to bring attention to themselves.

They stayed absolutely still and silent until whoever was outside finally gave up and left, and they could breathe in relief.

“Quiet.” Joan warned Veronica again, pressing a hand over her mouth.

Joan kind of missed those little noises, but she certainly didn’t miss the danger of someone finding them- and Veronica was just as tight and warm and beautiful, coming apart on her fingers, so did the volume really matter?


	18. Worthy

Anonymous asked: I miss some Johnica sorry 🤧 Joan has to convince Veronica's parents that she can be a good girlfriend for their daughter and eventually they finally accept

Her hands were growing clammy with sweat, but Joan steeled herself, looking Mr. and Mrs. Tetzlaff in the eye defiantly.

“I love your daughter.” She said simply, heart pounding in her throat. She prepared a whole speech, but that was all that came out.

But that was all that mattered, right? She loved Veronica, and she wanted to take care of her. If her parents didn’t believe her, then she would just keep on trying.

Veronica clung onto her arm, chewing on her lip. She looked up at her parents pleadingly.

“I’m going to keep her safe. Always.” Joan promised, holding her tighter. “No matter what happens, I’ll be always by her side.”

“What’s in it for you?” Mr. Tetzlaff asked sternly.

Joan looked down at Veronica and smiled, her heart swelling with love. Veronica smiled back shyly.

“Love.” Joan said warmly. “As I said, I love Veronica. And she loves me too. That’s all I’m getting out of it. I don’t want your money, or your good grace, sir. I just want Veronica.”

Veronica cooed softly, leaning her head on Joan’s shoulder. Her parents exchanged a look, before nodding reluctantly.

“Alright.” Mrs. Tetzlaff said. “But if you ever hurt her…”

“I won’t.” Joan promised. “Trust me.”

When her parents left the room, Veronica squealed happily, throwing herself into Joan’s arms. Joan twirled her around in the air, grinning.

“This went well!” Veronica giggled.

Joan nodded, putting her down on the ground and kissing her on the lips, holding her close.

She would keep her promise, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> Or 
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
